PnF:MIB
by HeinzDoofenshmirtz
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Retirement Via Neuralyzer

The stars all twinkle in the night sky, millions of them. Down on Earth, however, a dragonfly flys around in the night. It zooms above the road, dodging cars, until it splats unceremoniously on the windshield of a white van tearing down the road at way beyond the speed limit. "Darn bugs." says the driver, wiping it off with the wipers. In the back of the van were a bunch of Mexican immigrants. Suddenly, the driver slammed his foot on the brakes, causing the van to come to a screeching halt. A group of cars were blocking the road, all of them had "INS" stenciled on the doors. The leader, Agent Janus, went over to the driver and said "Where you comin' from?" The driver said "I was fishing in Cuernavaca." "Really?" said Agent Janus, "What do you say we have a look at your catch?" He went to the back of the van, opened the doors and shook his head when he saw all the illegal immigrants in there. "If it were me, I woulda thrown 'em back."

All the immigrants had gotten out of the van and had formed a line, and the driver was being restrained by two INS agents. "What do you get Nick?" asked Janus, "A hundred bucks a head? Two hundred? I hope you saved it all for your lawyer, pal, 'cause you're gonna need..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence, turned around, and saw another car approaching, fast. All the other INS agents drew their weapons as the car swerved around and stopped in front of their cars. Two men in clad black suits and ties stepped out. One of the men, F, had green hair and looked to be in his mid-fifties, the other one, D, was noticeably older than F and had silver hair. "We'll take it from here." said F. "Who the heck are you?" asked Janus "INS division 6." replied F, flashing some sort of ID. "Division 6? I never heard of division 6." said Janus "Really?" asked F, as he and D pushed past them and looked at the row of nervous immigrants. "What're we thinkin' D?" asked F, "Tough call, F" said D.

F started to walk down the line of immigrants, greeting each one of them in spanish, until he got to the fifth immigrant, who didn't speak a word of spanish. "We got a winner." He said, then, to the rest of the immigrants, in spanish, he said "The rest of you are free to go. Scram!" Janus looked shocked as the rest of the immigrants run off into the rear of the van and the driver, Nick, is freed and drives away. He then turns to F, "Sir, you can't just..." "Don't you "Sir" me!" said F, "You have no idea who you're dealing with!" There was silence as F said "We're gonna have a little chat with our friend here. You boys can hit the road...and keep on protecting us from dangerous aliens." The stunned INS agents just stood there as F and D escorted their captive over a small hill on the side of the road. "You ever heard of division 6?" Janus asked another agent, "There is no division 6." He said, "Then who were those guys?" asked another agent.

F and D lead their captive into a clearing behind desert brush; D pulled out an enormous handgun and used it to keep him in line. "I think you jumped off the bus in the wrong part of town, amigo." said F, "In fact, I'll bet dollars to pesos that you're not..." F pulled out a small laser device, which he used to cut open the front of the man's clothes. "...anywhere from here." finished F. The man's clothes fell away revealing a small, scaly, blue alien about four and a half feet tall, with snail-like tentacles and millions of independently moving eyes on separate stalks. The only part of his disguise that hadn't fallen away was the humanesque "head", which was mounted on a stick, which he was still holding. "Mikey?!" cried F "When did they let you out of jail?" Mikey responds with an unfathomable combination of pops, squeaks, grunts, whistles, and other various noises. Somehow, F and D understood Mikey, and F said "Political refugee. Right." "You know how many treaty articles you've just violated?" D asked, to which Mikey responds with a lame "Squeak?" "One?" said F "Try seven." "From unauthorized immigration to failure to properly inoculate prior to landing." added D. Mikey tried to object to these accusations, but F stopped him. "Okay, that's enough." interrupted F "Hand me your head and put up your arms." Behind Mikey, the two men heard a terrified gasp, they look over and see Janus standing there, staring at them. Mikey had seen him too, and abandoned the remains of his disguise to start running toward the now-screaming Janus. "D! Shoot him!" shouted F. D tried to shoot Mikey, but kept missing due to his poor eyesight. Mikey was almost upon Janus, but F managed to pull out his shiny, weird-looking pistol just in time and shoot him before he got to Janus.

Mikey splattered into bright blue goo all over Janus, and a good portion of the clearing. F went over to comfort Janus, who was now shaking in fear. "Th-th-th..." Janus stuttered. "That," finished F "was not human, I know. Oops, you've got some entrails on you, buddy." F pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off the agent's face. All the other agents ran down to the clearing, shouting questions. "Okay everybody, situation's under control, calm down." said F "If you'll just give me your attention for a moment I'll tell you what happened." F pulled a small, tubular device out of his pocket, and set a dial on the device to "08". "This is called a "neuralyzer" a gift from some friends out of town. The red eye here isolates and measures the electronic impulses in your brain. More specifically, the ones for memory." Six more Men In Black ran down to the clearing and F started barking orders at them. "What the heck is going on?! Who are you? Really?" asked an agent. "Really?" said F "I'm just a figment of your imagination." F held up the neuralyzer, put on his own pair of black sunglasses, pushed a button on the side, and there was a blinding flash for about one-tenth of a second, then the agents stared at him blankly. "Man, we're a gullible species." said F. When the agents finally came back into focus, the Men In Black were putting out the fire that they themselves had started. F went up to them and said "I mean it, fellas, you are lucky to be alive after a blast like that." "What blast?" asked Janus, confused. "Underground gas vein, genius." Lied F "You guys need to exercise more caution before discharging your firearms." He jabbed a finger into Janus's chest "Especially you." "Now, go get yourself cleaned up, you look like a rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig."

D had moved away from them all and was sitting down on a rock, staring at the night sky. F found him and sat down next to him. "Sorry about what happened...back there." said D. "Happens." said F. "Didn't used to." said D. He looked down at his hands, which trembled with age. "My spirit's willing, F, but the rest of me..." They both knew exactly what had to happen, it was time for D to retire. In the organization they came from, they had a special way of retiring people. D looked up at the stars, millions of them, shining all at once. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" said D. "What?" said F. "The stars. We never just...look. Anymore." He turned back to F, "I'll tell ya, F, I will miss the chase." F pulled out his neuralyzer and pointed it at D, "No, you won't." Then there was a flash, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or MIB in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 2:

A Warning and An Alien Pawn Shop

Everything seemed to be normal for everyone in New York City. Everyone, that is, except for one person. His name was Phineas Edwards, a member of NYPD, who was currently chasing down someone who seemed to be different from every other criminal he had encountered. He was chasing him down the street, followed by two other cops who obviously didn't work out. "Stop!" shouted Phineas "NYPD!" The two other cops suddenly stopped, out of breath, and one of them shouted "He's all yours, Edwards!" Phineas rolled his eyes when he heard them, but he didn't stop running. They came to a bridge that veered suddenly to the left, and the perp jumped over the guard rail and dropped to Forty-First Street below. Phineas was surprised that he did that, considering the fact that it was a thirty-foot drop; but, nevertheless, Phineas hurdled the rail as well, landing on top of a double-decker bus. He jumped off the bus, and spotted the perp heading down Forty-First Street. He jumped onto the back of a post delivery truck, and caught up to the perp. "Your luck just ran out." He said, jumping off the truck and tackling the perp. "He's coming!" said the perp, quite terrified "He's coming!" "And when he gets here, I'll kick his butt too." Said Phineas. But just as Phineas was about to slap the cuffs on him, he blinked, and then another pair of milky-white eyelids, underneath his regular eyelids, blinks too. Phineas is thrown for a moment, giving the perp just enough time to pull out the strangest weapon Phineas had ever seen. But Phineas reacted quickly, knocking the weapon out of his hands. Then, the weapon evaporated into a million pieces as soon as it hit the ground. "What the…" Phineas started to say before the perp kicked him in the groin. The perp quickly scrambled to his feet, and started running towards the Guggenheim Museum. Phineas tried to follow him, in pain, but a bus pulled in front of him, and when it passed, the perp was gone.

He then ran over to the museum, and saw the perp climbing up the wall with his hands and feet, defying gravity. Phineas ran up the stairs until he got to the roof. He opened the door and saw the perp standing there. "Wassup?" asked Phineas as he raised his weapon. The perp backed toward the edge of the roof "He's coming!" he said "He's coming because I failed, and now he'll kill me too!" "Stop!" Phineas shouted as the perp came dangerously close to the edge of the roof. "You don't understand." He said "Your world is gonna end." Then the perp steps over the edge and falls, screaming, to his death.

The next day, Phineas is sitting in an interrogation room, sitting across from a police inspector and a sergeant, who were questioning him about his encounter with the strange perp who had killed himself. So far, nobody believed his side of the story. "Perpetrator then blinked two sets of eyelids." Said the inspector "You mean he blinked with both eyes?" "No, sir." Said Phineas "He blinked once with one set, then again with another completely different set." "Was that before or after he drew the weapon which you claimed evaporated into a million pieces?" asked the inspector. "Before, sir." Said Phineas. "And why do you suppose none of the other officers saw either of these events?" asked the inspector. 'Now he thinks I'm crazy!' thought Phineas 'how could this day get any worse?' Phineas then replied "'Cause some of the other officers are a little soggy in the midsection. And they couldn't keep up, sir." That's when the sergeant decided to speak up. "Hey, Edwards, if you were half the man I am…" he started to say before Phineas cut him off "What do you mean?" he said "I am half the man you are." The sergeant was about to say something, but the inspector stopped him. "Sergeant." He said in a firm voice "I want to talk to you outside. Now."

Later, at night, Phineas was still sitting in the interrogation room for some reason, when a woman comes in. Her name was Dr. Candace Weaver, she looked like she was just dragged out of bed (which she was) and saw an alien (which she did). She looked over at Phineas and said "I believe you, I opened him up. Find me at the morgue, on 26th, I'll tell you what I found." and she hurried out of the room. Phineas got up to try and follow her, but someone came up to her outside of Phineas's line of vision. "Dr. Weaver? From the coroner's office? Working on the John Doe?" the person asked. "Yes." Replied Candace. "Would you look right here, please?" asked the person. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and Phineas stood up to see what was going on. Then the person came into the room, shutting the door behind him; it was F! "Some night, huh?" asked F "Yeah, that's for sure." Replied Phineas, as he headed for the door. "They were gills, not eyelids." Said F. Phineas stopped and turned around to face him. "Who are you?" he asked. "Did he say anything to you?" asked F, not answering his question. "Yeah," said Phineas "He said the world was coming to an end." "Did he say when?" asked F. Phineas chuckled slightly at this "You're kidding, right" he asked. "Would you recognize the weapon if you saw it again?" asked F. "Absolutely." Said Phineas. "Then let's take a ride." Said F.

A few minutes later, they both stepped out of a boxy '86 Ford LTD in front of a grimy looking pawn shop. "Jack Jeebs?" said Phineas "Guy buys from chain snatchers. Doesn't even sell guns." "Really?" asked F, obviously trying to convince Phineas that he was wrong. Phineas decided to take F's opinion, since he had proven him wrong several times just tonight. "All right," said Phineas "you think it's worth shaking him up, fine. I'll do my thing. Then I want answers." "Then go and do your "thing", kid." said F. Then Phineas walked inside, hoping that he could get this over with and get some answers.

Jack Jeebs was the sleazy, sarcastic owner of the pawn shop, and he wasn't easily intimidated; so he didn't even flinch when Phineas came into the shop with his gun strapped to his belt. "Officer Edwards." Said Jeebs, casually brushing some Rolexes which he had bought off the black market off the counter. "How'd these get here? I thought I had turned them in to the proper authorities." "Way I hear it, Jeebs, you're into something a little hotter than some stolen Rolexes." said Phineas. "Sure," said Jeebs sarcastically "I'm a big crack dealer now. I just work here because I love the hours." Phineas became really ticked off at this, and grabbed Jeebs by the collar. "I'm talkin' about guns, Jeebs." said Phineas, hatred in his voice. "C'mon, Edwards," said Jeebs "whatcha see is what I've got." At that point, F walked into the shop and said "Why don't you show him the imports, Jeebs." As soon as Jeebs heard F's voice, his face paled with fear. "H-hiya F," Jeebs stammered "how ya doin'?" F simply said "The imports, Jeebs. Now." "You know I got out of that business a long time ago, F." Jeebs said worriedly. F sighed and said "Why do you lie to me? I hate it when you lie." F pulled out his shiny gun and pointed it at Jeebs' forehead. "Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute here, F…" Jeebs said, scared. Phineas saw that F was getting somewhere, so he joined in the routine. "He'll do it, Jeebs." He said. "One." counted F. "I've seen him do it." said Phineas. "Two." said F. "Talk to me, Jeebs, he's crazy when he's like this." said Phineas, worried now. "He's always crazy." said Jeebs. "Three." finished F. BAM! F blew Jeebs' head off; some green goo splattered on the wall and his body crumpled to the floor. Shocked, Phineas' police instincts kicked in, and he pulled out his own gun and pointed it at F's head. "Put down the gun, and put your hands on the counter!" he shouted. F put his gun back and said calmly "I warned him." "Drop the weapon!" Phineas shouted again. "You warned him." F said. "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent." Phineas said, still pointing his gun at F. "Will you relax?" F said. Suddenly, he hears Jeebs' voice say "Don't do that!" Phineas turned around and saw Jeebs' body grow a new head in five seconds. Jeebs turned to face F, "Do you have any idea how much that stings!?" "Show us what you got, Jeebs, or you lose another head." said F. It became clear to Phineas that Jeebs wasn't human, so he put his gun back. Jeebs, panicking, pressed a button underneath the counter, which immediately flipped over to reveal alien weapons of all different shapes and sizes. Phineas looked at them for a second before seeing the one from last night. "That one." Phineas said, pointing at the one he recognized. F looked at it for a moment before turning back to Jeebs. "You sold a carbonizer with implosion capacity to an unlicensed cephlapoid, Jeebs." He said, clearly ticked off. "He looked alright to me." Jeebs said. "A carbonizer is an assassin's weapon, Jeebs." Said F "Who was the target?" "I don't know." said Jeebs. F raised his weapon again, threatening him. "Jeebs!" he said angrily. "I don't know!" Jeebs shouted, clearly unwilling to lose another head. Seeing that Jeebs was telling the truth, F lowered the gun; and he gestured to the counter full of weapons. "This is all confiscated, all of it." He said "And I want you on the next transport off this rock, or I'll shoot you where it doesn't grow back." "Point taken, F." said Jeebs, nodding. F walked out of the shop, and Phineas said "Yeah, and…I'll be by tomorrow for those Rolexes." Before walking out, dazed by what had just happened.

**Just to remind everyone, reviews are highly appreciated, but please, no flames.**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, but I got caught up in other things; like finals.**

**By the way, did you know Perry the Platypus has been working out?**

**Disclaimer: I'll just keep it simple; I don't own Phineas and Ferb or MIB.**

Chapter 3:

Would You Like A New Life?

Phineas staggered out of the pawn shop, still trying to understand what just happened. He walked over to F and said "Okay, the eyelids…fine. And the climbing thing…and the gun…okay. But the head?" F nodded and smiled, liking where this was going. "See, a head doesn't do that." said Phineas "It just doesn't grow back." "I can't help you, kid." said F "The only comfort I can offer is that tomorrow, you won't remember a thing." "Oh, no." said Phineas "I'm gonna remember this for a long time." F pulled the neuralyzer from his pocket. Then, he hesitated for the briefest of moments, as if this neuralyzation was somehow different from the thousands of others he had performed for the last fifty years. Then, he shook it off and put on his sunglasses. He pointed the neuralyzer at Phineas and said "You ever seen one of these before?" and presses the button

Later, in a Chinese restaurant, Phineas and F were talking and laughing stupidly. F had taken Phineas to the restaurant after neuralyzing him, and told him that he had gotten too drunk and had started seeing things. After a while, F stood up and left, leaving Phineas sitting there, very confused. While he was sitting there, Phineas noticed a small business card on the table where F had been sitting. He picked it up and looked at it. It read, in handwritten letters, "Phineas D. Edwards, Saturday, 9 A.M., 504 Battery Drive." On the back, there was nothing except three small, blocky letters in the middle of the card: MIB.

Meanwhile, on a small farm in upstate New York farm country, a man inside a farmhouse was arguing with his wife. Then, one of the stars started getting closer and closer. The star turned into a flaming projectile heading straight for the farm! "You're useless Beatrice!" shouted the man "The only thing that pulls weight around here is my truck!" Then, the fireball lands right on the man's pickup truck, instantly destroying it. The man rushed outside with a shotgun in his hands. He went over to the crater that was where his truck used to be, and he saw a smooth, shiny spaceship inside the crater! A loud, alien voice spoke to him from inside the crater. "Put projectile weapon on the ground." The voice said. The man, amazed, points his gun into the crater and shouted "You can have my gun when you pry it from my cold, dead hands!" There was silence for a moment before the voice said "Your proposal is acceptable." Suddenly, a long, hairy pincher came out of the hole, grabbed him by the head, and pulled him into the hole! Then, there was a loud ripping sound and the man's skin flew out of the hole and landed on the ground next to some remains of the truck. Inside the house, Beatrice was waiting for her husband to return. Then, he came back inside with a lopsided look on his face, and he was walking strangely. "What was it, Edgar?!" "Sugar." He responded in a somewhat different voice. "I've never seen sugar do that." She said, looking outside at the remains of the truck. "Give me sugar." Edgar corrected. Beatrice, confused by his unusual request, went over to the cabinet and got out a bag of sugar. "In water." Edgar confirmed. She got out a glass of water and started pouring sugar into it. When she stopped, Edgar took the sugar-water and downed it all in one gulp. Then, Beatrice noticed that the skin around his neck was hanging loose. "Edgar! Your skin! It's hanging off your bones!" she said. Edgar looked in a mirror, twisted his entire face, and tucked the skin on his neck down into his shirt collar. "That better?" he asked. Beatrice gasped, and then fainted from shock. Edgar went back outside and dragged the crashed spaceship from the crater with superhuman strength, then proceeded to roll the ship on its side and roll it somewhere he could fix it. Whatever had been in that spaceship had stolen Edgar's skin and was wearing it like a suit! And by the looks of it, that thing wasn't from Earth!

The next day, Phineas went to the address on the card that F had left behind. The building that it indicated was seven stories high, utterly windowless, perfectly square, and looked completely out of place, yet, it also looked like it could blend in almost anywhere on the planet. Phineas nervously opened the door and went inside. Inside, there was a long hallway with huge air vent intakes on one side. There was a guard reading a comic book about halfway across the hall, and Phineas tried not to disturb him, but his footsteps echoed through the long hallway. The guard looked up and asked him "Can I help you?" "Maybe," said Phineas "You see, I got this card…" The guard stopped him, as if he had heard this sort of thing before. "Elevator." He said "Push the "call" button." The guard then went back to his comic book, and Phineas, mainly out of pure curiosity at this point, went over to the elevator and stepped inside. He pushed the "call" button on the elevator panel and waited for something to happen. Another pair of doors opened silently behind Phineas, who was completely unaware that they had opened. Someone cleared his throat behind him, and Phineas turned around to find himself facing a room with six people sitting in egg-shaped chairs; one chair was empty, the one for him. "You're late." Said a man at the front of the room, wearing the same suit F had been wearing the night before. His name was Zed, and from the looks of things, appeared to be the person in charge. Phineas sat down in the empty chair as Zed explained that they were here because they were looking for "the best of the best of the best." Then, they were all given a written test, but not a surface to write on. They were all struggling, but Phineas was probably struggling the most, seeing as not having a surface to write on was driving him crazy. Then, Phineas got up and dragged a table over to his chair, noisily scraping the ground. Zed looked at Phineas questioningly, and then looked at a figure behind a smoked glass window, who was just staring unemotionally.

Next, they were taken into a blank room with a table in the middle with seven weapons on top, one for each of the seven recruits, and each with only one bullet. For a moment, nothing happened. But then, the two far walls of the room opened up and strange lights and shapes started moving around the room. Hideous alien shapes started popping up, and the recruits lunged for the weapons, firing at the alien shapes. Phineas just stood there while the other six recruits fired their shots. Then, Phineas raised the gun and fired at one of the targets. There was an awkward silence right before two doors opened and Zed walked in. "What the heck happened?" he asked Phineas. "Hesitated, sir." answered Phineas. Zed looked at the gallery; a large, snarling beast had three bullet holes in it, as well as a massively deformed creature with a large hook for a head. In the corner of the gallery, a single bullet hole was placed in the forehead of an eight-year-old girl. "May I ask why you felt little Suzy deserved to die?" asked Zed. "She was the only one who seemed dangerous at the time, sir." said Phineas. "And how did you come to that conclusion?" asked Zed. Phineas pointed at the hook-headed alien; "Hook-head guy." Said Phineas "Can you explain how a guy can think with a hook for a head? Answer: that's not his head, his head is that ugly thing over there." He pointed at a small lump next to the side wall. "And, if you look at the snarling beast guy, he's not snarling, he's sneezing - - he's got tissues in his hand." Then, he pointed at the girl, "Anyway, the girl's books are way too advanced for an eight-year-old's." Phineas pointed at the books in the girl's hands, which were about Astrology, Physics, and Quantum Mechanics. "And besides, from where I'm looking, she was the only one who had a motive. And I don't appreciate you giving me a hard time about it." Phineas finished, to a now very surprised Zed. "Or, uh…do I owe her an apology?"

In the observation room, Zed and F looked out of the smoked glass window at the recruits, who were still in the shooting gallery, waiting for a decision. Zed and F were talking about Phineas, and F was defending him. "He's got a real problem with authority." said Zed. "So do I." said F "The guy ran down a cephlapoid, Zed. On foot." Zed looked at F with surprise. "Tenacity;" said F "that, I can use." "I hope you know what you're doing." said Zed, walking out.

In the shooting gallery, a door opened, and Zed walked in. "Congratulations," said Zed "you're everything we've come to expect from years of government training. Now if you'll just follow me, we have one more test to administer, an eye exam." The recruits followed Zed out of the gallery, and Phineas was the last one, but he stopped as soon as he got into the hallway. F was standing there, waiting for him. "You!" said Phineas "What's goin' on?" F gestured for Phineas to follow him down the hall, which he did. "Back in the mid-fifties, the government started a little underfunded agency with the simple and laughable purpose of making contact with a race not of this planet." said F as he guided Phineas down the hall. They passed a room in the hall; Phineas looked into it and saw the six other recruits getting the "eye exam" that Zed had told them about. They were all looking at the tip of a neuralyzer that Zed was holding. Suddenly, F jerked Phineas back, away from the room, just as the neuralyzer flashed. As they walked, F explained to Phineas about how the organization got started and told him that the planet was being used to house aliens that didn't have a planet. He handed Phineas a picture of the 1964 World's Fair, with them topping the two tall towers with flying saucers, which F had explained were real. "The 1964 World's Fair was a cover-up?" asked Phineas. "Why else would we hold it in Queens?" said F. They turned into a different hallway; F said "More nonhumans arrive every year. They live among us, in secret." 'Great,' Phineas thought 'I went through this whole thing just to find out that this guy is crazy!' "Look," said Phineas, wanting out "thanks for the amusing morning, but could you show me the door. 'Cause this is where I take my leave." They stopped at a small, unmarked door in the hall. "Yeah, sure." said F "I just wanna grab a coffee while we're right here." He threw open the door, and inside was a small kitchenette. Phineas stared in amazement at three worm-like alien creatures gathered around a water cooler, having a conversation in a language that was definitely not English. F went inside and said to one of the worms "Please don't tell me we only have the same powdered stuff for cream again?" The worm answered him with something that sounded like a combination of Esperanto and microphone feedback. "Oh." said F, apparently understanding him. He walked over to the counter and dumped some of the cream into his coffee. As he walked back over to Phineas, who was standing there with his jaw hanging open, he said "Close your mouth, kid. You'll catch flies."

Phineas and F were sitting on a long bench in Battery Park, discussing the stuff that Phineas now realized was real. "Why the big secret?" asked Phineas "People are smart, they can handle it." F put down his coffee and shook his head. "A person is smart. People are dumb." he said "Everything they've ever "known" has been proven to be wrong. A thousand years ago everybody knew as a fact, that the Earth was the center of the universe. Five hundred years ago, they knew it was flat. Fifteen minutes ago, you knew we humans were alone on it. Imagine what you'll know tomorrow." Phineas looked at him; if people couldn't know about this, then why was he telling him it? "What's the catch?" asked Phineas. "What you'll gain in perspective, you'll lose in ways you're too young to comprehend." said F "You give up everything. Sever every human contact. No one will know you exist. Ever." Phineas was shocked. "Nobody?" he asked. "You're not even allowed a favorite shirt." said F. They stared at each other for a while before Phineas asked "Is it worth it?" F stood up and said "You've got 'till sun-up. If you find out before then, you let me know." Then, F turned around and walked away. Phineas sat there for a few hours, thinking about his decision. Finally, after two hours of thinking, he made up his mind. Then, he stood up and started heading home.

**Again, sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long, but you would not believe how hard the Evil 101 final is, so I had to study, study, study!**

**Please read and review!**

**Until next time, HeinzDoofenshmirtz is out! Peace!**


End file.
